Weasly's Wizard Wheezies
by ronw14
Summary: Fred and Georges joke shop with several people they new come in all grown up and Married
1. Good Morning

Weasly's Wizard Wheezes Ch. 1 The morning begins  
  
Fred and George Weasly had just woken up from the upstairs bedrooms in their joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes located at ninety-two in Diagon Alley(which their mother still didn't approve of). It had been three years now since their very spectacular departure at Hogwarts(and they didn't miss a thing they were proud to report). There shop was a booming success(their leading competitor being Zonko's Joke Shop).  
  
"Mornin," said Fred to George.  
  
"Mornin," George replied though still halfway asleep his pillow over his head.  
  
"I'm gonna go down and open up shop," said Fred, "but I suspect Lee is already here from the sounds of it," he was listening very carefully. "I'll meet you down there, I suspect today to be a good day because I have taking it upon myself to put an ad in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, and I think Harry said that he and Cho were going to come over for lunch."  
  
At this George bolted straight up for he had not seen Harry in years. He was apparently fairly happy about this or he would not have fallen out of his bed.  
  
"You mean Harry Potter?" asked George hastily trying to get up with little success do to their new invention slippery slippers, Harry was one of their best friends at Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you know any other people named Harry that are married to a person named Cho, honestly George think sometimes," replied Fred sarcastically.  
  
"Oy, Fred n' George what was that loud bang that I just heard," asked Lee's voice from downstairs(he was apparently talking about George falling out of his bed),"are you guys getting started on those exploding lightbulbs without me?"  
  
"I think we'd better go," said George.  
  
"Ya," said Fred.  
  
They headed off to the stairs, George slipping occasionally.  
  
"George take those off before you slip down the stairs," said Fred.  
  
"Alright already, your getting to sound like mother more and more everyday, honestly," said George as he kicked them off down the stairs and landing at the bottom of the stairs just off to the side. 


	2. The Shop

Ch.2 The Shop  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long I was helping my friends use and publish stuff on here~Ronw14~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff that any one else owns like J.K. Rowling for instance.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs Fred accidently stepped on the slippers and slid into the box of Filibuster Fireworks and set them off in all different directions and several landed in the box of Dung Bombs(Fred and Georges favorites) and set them off.  
  
George & Lee:"Smooth move Fred!"  
  
Fred:"Very funny." Dodging a Filibuster Firework.  
  
Lee:"Hey, Fred would it be too hard to ask you to run the shop while George and I are safe in the back room working on the new projects? That is if you can try not to kill yourself for that long."  
  
Fred:"Sure, but why can't I help?"  
  
George:"We are afraid you might kill us with your clumsiness."  
  
Lee:"Duh!"  
  
Fred:"Well I can't help it, by the way, what are you working on?"  
  
Lee:"Glad you asked."  
  
George:"Yes glad you asked, we are working on wands that self teleport every hour but won't go too far just enough to give you a struggle looking for them and paper clips that slowly devour the paper that they are holding."  
  
Fred:"Oh, cool."  
  
Lee & George:"Well see you then."  
  
Lee and George run off to the back room ducking down pretending to be in war making fun of Fred.  
  
Fred:"Ha ha very funny guys."  
  
~Please Review Ronw14~ 


	3. Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else owns. ~Please Review~  
  
Ch. 3 Oops.  
  
The day went by pretty slowly and before you knew it it was half an hour till noon. Fred thought as he was ringing up a customer "Wonder if Lee and George are done yet?" All of a sudden he heard an extremely loud, scream from the back room. Fred despriatley ran there. George had somehow gotten the paperclips in his ear. They were leaving a pretty big hole.  
  
Fred: "Awwww... How nice a peircing, I thought you didn't like them."  
  
George: "Shutup Fred!"  
  
Fred: "How did this happen?"  
  
George: "Well Lee hooked a normal pair on his ear and I thought it was the ones we were working on so I put on some too, but as it turns out his were not tampered with."  
  
Lee: "Uhh... they work."  
  
Fred: "Wow I am so glad we have such geniuses in our shop."  
  
Lee: "Yeah but atleast we don't have to worry about my life on the line because I tripped and hit some Filibuster fireworks!"  
  
Fred: "Okay were even then."  
  
At this point Georges "earings" fell out and Lee repaired his ears.  
  
George: "Well they should be here soon lets close up shop."  
  
They leave the back room to go to the shop.  
  
~Authors note~  
The next chapter is really short I hope to have it up soon.~Ronw14~ 


End file.
